1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical contacts and, more particularly, to a dual beam electrical contact.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,141 discloses an insulation displacement contact for an electrical connector with a link having a double bend that connects two arms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,609 discloses an electrical contact with opposing tines connected by a U-shaped section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,230 discloses contact members having a pair of legs that are bent from an initial parallel position into a position to partially overlap each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,392 discloses a female contact blade with bent overlapped leg portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,904 discloses female pin contacts with a bent portion and opposing contact pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,379 discloses a four leaf receptacle contact with a U-shaped connector and opposing arms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,426 and 4,932,906 also disclose cantilever spring arms.